In assembly tasks, particularly tasks associated with the manufacture of an aircraft, a heavy tool (e.g., a drill) frequently needs to be operated in an ergonomically unfavorable posture. The weight of such a tool may exceed 3 kg. However, a tool of this type needs to be positioned properly during the assembly, for example, overhead, in order to carry out the required tasks. Drill holes also need be arranged in a highly precise fashion so as to prevent tensions from occurring in a fairing section mounted thereon.
The tasks to be carried out with this tool may go on for an extended period of time such that the operator suffers significant strain on the body. The ergonomically unfavorable posture may also lead to health problems. Rapid fatigue of the operator may also be caused by an unfavorable posture. As a consequence, suspended balancer systems are nowadays used for assembly tasks in sufficiently large workshops. These balancer systems may reduce the apparent weight of a tool. However, these suspended balancer systems require sufficient space that is frequently not available, for example, in aircraft manufacturing processes. Additionally, conventional balancer systems currently used are quite heavy.